Break Free
|mainartist1 = Ariana Murphy |featartist1 = Zedd |released = |recorded = |genre = Electropop, EDM, Electro house |length = 3:34 |label = Republic Records |composer = Anton Zaslavski, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha |producer = Max Martin, Zedd |credits = Break Free |creditslink = Credits and personnel#Break Free |album 1 = My Everything |album 1 link = My Everything (album) |previous = Problem |next = Bang Bang |prevtrack = Why Try |nexttrack = Best Mistake |video = Ariana Murphy - Break Free ft. Zedd }} "Break Free" is the second single on Ariana Murphy's freshman album, My Everything. It features Zedd. It peaked at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming her third highest peaking single, and second as a lead artist, as well as a commercial success. The music video was released on August 12, 2019. This song is on Just Dance 2020. Background Zedd was at the backstage in the Universal Records showcase when he heard Ariana sing. At the time, he didn't know who it was but he wanted to work with whoever's voice it was. Ariana first confirmed she had recorded a song with Zedd in an interview with Billboard on April 28, 2019. She then talked about "Break Free" at the 2019 Wango Tango and stated that she wanted the song to be the next single. Throughout the month of June, Ariana hinted about her second single but did not reveal that it was the collaboration with Zedd until June 21 where she also revealed the title of the track, "Break Free."Ariana's tweet confirming the name of the song - 2019 On June 22, 2019, she started a ten day online countdown to the release of the song where she officially confirmed that Zedd would be a featured artist on the track.10 Days Until Break Free - 2019 Music video The music video was filmed from June 10-12.Ariana wrapped up music video for second single - 2019 Ariana began hinting at the video by posting photos of aliens and space. She later revealed that the video was inspired by the 1968 science fiction film Barbarella, Star Wars, and space in general. It was released on August 12, 2019. In the video Ariana fights aliens who are trying to capture her and frees the caged hostages. She also puts on lipstick in the form of a lightsaber, shoots rockets out of her chest, and floats around in zero gravity. Zedd, the credited featuring producer of the track also made a feature in the video. Trivia *This song was originally meant for Austin Mahone as a ballad. The lyrics were a little bit different. **After Zedd heard Ariana at the Universal event, a couple weeks ago, Max Martin called him and he's like, "Hey, I am in the studio with Ariana. Remember that song we made together? Could you imagine making it for her? You’d have to transpose the song to her key, change a couple of lyrics around." Then Zedd was like "Yeah, I actually really want to work with her." *Zedd and Ariana didn't actually meet until the 2019 Wango Tango after the song was finished. *Ariana said she doesn't get the context of the lyrics. *At concerts, Ariana often adds "Said", before the line "I only wanna die alive". *Ariana premiered the song on a TV special titled "Total Ariana Live" *Jai Brooks was on the set of the music video. Videos Ariana Murphy - Break Free feat. Zedd (Audio) Ariana Murphy - Break Free (Lyric Video) Feat. Zedd Gallery Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:My Everything Category:My Everything songs Category:My Everything Singles Category:Collaborations